I'll Love You Forever
by EyeCandy
Summary: If I put of a summary, it will ruin the story! but there is char death in the story!
1. Love Lost

I'll Love you Forever....  
  
Summary: just a short little story i wrote one day about love lost.  
Pairings: ?/?  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Author's Note: This short story has Death in it! be warned! also, You figure out who this story is about... let me know in the review area!  
  
She was beautiful. Even in death, he noticed as he gazed down on at her lifeless body lying in the mahogany casket. Her hair still shined like the last time he saw her. Her skin looked anything but dead, he was surprised at how smooth and soft it appeared.  
He touched her. He wasn't afraid to touch her, she was his. His hand felt the cold flesh of her cheek, it was strange not to feel the heat that was usually there.  
He didn't say anything, he didn't have too. He just stood there caressing his love's face. She looked like she was just sleeping, he wanted to shake her awake. He knew that wasn't the case. She was gone.  
  
Since her death, he had tried to figure out what had gone wrong. But every time he worked out a probable cause or an alternate ending in his mind, she always died. That's how he knew that this was meant to be.  
  
He was growing accustom to not seeing her everyday, not seeing her smile, her laugh, and her cry. Although he knew that he would never fully accept her death, he would eventually learn to live with it.  
He smoothed her hair with his palm and gently kissed her forehead. He looked down at her one last time, the last time he would ever see her, his brown eyes filled with tears.  
His heart broke a week ago when he saw the thick unmoving line on the heart monitor and the beep become constant.  
I'll love you forever Shalimar He said as he turned to leave the room. He was glad that he had some time with her before she died, he was glad that he told her how he felt for her, glad that she returned the feeling. but his heart was still dying, knowing that he couldn't hold her in his arms again, couldn't kiss her lips, couldn't run his fingers through her beautiful long hair. A tear fell down his face as he looked back at the coffin again. I'll love you forever...


	2. Golden Ghost

I'll Love You Forever~ Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Them.... if i did do you really think I'd kill off SHAL?... yeah.. didn't think so!  
Summary: Ghostly aspirations... Shalimar watches her love from the rafters  
Author's note: this is a late late night musing that i had to write! Hope all my fans enjoy this as much as the first part! If it sucks... it's all my fault, but I'll deny it all the way!  
  
  
Part 2  
Golden Ghost  
  
  
  
Shalimar watched from the church rafters. It was weird to see her dead body laying in the casket below her. She knew that she had died. She remembered the pain of it, the light that she so desperately wanted to run into. But the sound of Brennan's mournful howl when he saw that she died was enough to keep her from ascending to heaven, or whatever afterlife that was waiting her. She knew that she couldn't leave him, she knew he needed her. She loved him with everything she had in her body. She laughed at herself. Well maybe not so much with her body anymore, now it was just her soul. Shalimar thought about that for a moment, That was even better. To love him with her soul, the very thing that made her who she was, it was so much more personal and deep that just loving physically.   
The golden ghost watched as her love stood looking at her shell of a body, she wanted to yell out to him, to tell him that she was still here, that she hadn't left him yet. but her voice was gone. Just as well, she thought, he most likely wouldn't hear me even if i screamed. Shalimar floated down from the rafters and followed her tall, dark love out of the church. She saw the tears rolling down his face, her heart, or whatever it was she had now, broke as she watched him get into her car and turn the key.   
  
Quickly shalimar hopped on the back of the car and road along as Brennan drove around aimlessly. * Where are you going Brennan?* she whispered softly. the look on his face was pained and tight, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
I'm going to the place you loved Shalimar Brennan said softly. Shalimar gasped in surprise. did he hear me? she blinked and watched his face.  
I can't feel you anymore, not in sanctuary, not in the church.... Maybe, just maybe I'll feel you in this place you loved so much his face didn't change, but Shalimar could see, feel the pain he was in. she wondered if this is what Emma's life was like, always being infiltrated with the guilt, pain, and sadness of others and not really knowing how to fix it all. Shalimar sighed and then realized where Brennan was going. *Tiger Moon Mountain!* her voice was breathless and soft. * I love it her... but when did i?...* she thought back a bit and realized that she had shown brennan this place when they were driving around after dropping off a new mutant to a safe house for Adam. The safe house was close by this place and she knew Brennan would love it, so she showed him. *I never showed anyone else this place* she watched Brennan's face again. You never showed anyone else this place, I don't think... this was for us... just us.  
  
Brennan pulled over to the view spot Shalimar loved the most and stopped the car.  
You loved the view here he got out of the car and walked to the edge of the lookout cliff. The sun was going down over the smaller mountains and hills. the sky was painted with reds and golds, blues and purples, pinks and oranges. It was a magnificent feast for the eyes. Brennan's eyes seemed to stay on the gold colors, like he was drinking it in.   
The gold reminds me of you Shalimar, it fits you to so well. It's so fiery, so pure. Like the way you made me feel when i was around you. Brennan's voice was nothing but a soft whisper, and the light breeze caught and flew it away.  
Shalimar walked up behind him and wondered what would happen if she touched him. Would he feel it? would he know it was me? She became nervous and anxious, as she wanted to feel him under her hands.  
*Oh Brennan....* her ghostly voice sighed in an soft way. Brennan turned as if he had heard her. Looking around, his eyes passed over where she was standing, then fell on her. 


	3. The Vistor

"I'll Love You Forever" part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them....just playing with them! I'll bring em back! don't worry!  
Summary: Uh... read the first chapter!  
Author's note: Umm ok... I..ah...kind wrote this on the spurr of the moment.. so if it totally sucks.. then it's all my fault but I'll deny it all the way!  
  
"The Vistor"  
  
Shalimar froze.   
*~Oh My Lord! He heard me!~* she gasped. if she had a heart, it would be going a million miles a minute right now. Her eyes looked around wildly as if she was looking for an escape.  
  
Brennan said again, stepping closer to the golden ghost. Brennan's heart was pumping fast in his chest, his breath was caught and he was slowly suffocating.   
((Please... Oh God Please)) he thought in his mind.   
I hear you... Brennan whispered. I know you're here Shal.... where are you?  
  
Shalimar's mind was racing. Is this even possible? shouldn't this be against some holy rules? It would be logical that some one such as herself, wouldn't be aloud to show her ghostly self to loved ones still living.. right? But isn't that what ghosts do? Don't they haunt people? so this wouldn't be so out of the ordinary... right? Shalimar shook her head, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Brennan yearned to see his beloved, to feel her against his body and smell her scent again. Pain filled his lungs as the air he was holding hadn't been released yet. With a slow exhale, he let out the stale air in his lungs, not even remembering that her had held it in so long. Taking in another breath, Brennan wished he had Shalimar's feral eye sight, maybe it would help him to look for her. how ironic. He thought. To use her own sight to find her, wouldn't that be something to see.  
  
Shalimar didn't know what to do. Suddenly a glowing light appeared beside her. Glancing over at it she saw that it was a woman. *~ Hello? Who are you?~* she asked softly. The glowing woman stepped closer to her and looked directly into Shalimar's eyes  
  
{{Do not fret child... there is a reason why he can hear you... and now you must show yourself to him}}   
The woman was beautiful, her face was really the only thing she could see, the glowing light masked the rest of her. The woman's eye were a clear blue color, that seemed to look right into your soul, like they knew your inner feelings, intriguingly alot like how Emma's eyes become when she was probing you.  
*~ Show myself? why? what purpose would that help? Who are you anyway?*~  
The Glowing woman smiled and touched Shalimar's cheek with her shining hand.  
{{My name is Heather... Heather Fox... I am your angel.. I was sent to show you the way to paradise... but first... you have unresolved issues here, ones that must be cleared up before you enter into the kingdom of paradise.. and i am here to help you with that}}  
Shalimar blinked. *~Fox?... you're name is Fox?.. are you related to me?~* Then Heather smiled.   
{{ Yes.. and No... let's just say that i'm a distant cousin}} she smiled again then continued. {{ Brennan knows you are here with him.. he needs to see you Shalimar.. don't let him down... don't worry you aren't breaking any rules if you show yourself to him.}}   
With that Heather gave Shalimar a gentle shove in Brennan's direction, when Shalimar turn back to heather, all heather had was a huge smile on her face.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan again. He was so sad, and childlike. He was searching for her, his eyes squinted trying to make sense of what he heard.  
  
*~Brennan... I'm here~* She said softly as she shimmered into his view.  
  



	4. Found Lovers

I'll Love You Forever Part 4  
  
**Disclaimer:** If they were mine i'd be using them for my own sexual purposes! And since they aint mine.. I'll dream about I would do if I have Brennan, Jesse and Adam at my becon call!  
**Summary:** see First chapter  
**Author's note: **Heather Fox is MINE!!! nobody else's! so yah can't take her! SHE MINE!  
Anyways.. I hope this is up to snuff with the other chapters! ENJOY!  
  
Found Lovers  
  
  
  
Brennan turned his head at Shalimar's voice. his eyes when huge as he stared at his ghost of a lover.  
Shalimar.... How is this possible? Brennan's voice was but a whisper, for he couldn't handle anything louder. He stood completely still, thinking that if he made the slightest movement the vision before his would just fade away.  
  
I don't know Brennan... I really don't, but consider this a gift from heaven. Shalimar looked right into her love's eyes, never wanting to look away.  
  
Oh lord... I do! This is a wonderful gift! He said the surprised look still on his face. But why are you here Shalimar? Why aren't you in heaven's paradise? He asked softly.   
  
Shalimar looked down, not wanting to tell him that he was the reason she missed the trip to paradise. She started to wring her hands together, nervously.  
  
Shalimar?... what is it? what's wrong? Brennan asked as he saw her clam up.  
Shalimar looked up again, tears threatening to overflow in her eyes.  
I didn't leave.... I haven't yet... I couldn't... I couldn't leave you Brennan A single tear escaped and gently flowed down her ghostly cheek.  
  
A small gasp left Brennan. It was then he realized what Shalimar had done for him. He loved her even more for what she did.  
Are you telling me that you turned down paradise and all it's glory for me? he asked with a mixture of surprise and pure love in his voice.  
  
Shalimar looked up into Brennan's eyes, tears still falling from her eyes.   
yes... I did.... What would paradise be if i knew that you were down here on earth, hurting so bad that you couldn't breathe? I could never really feel happy in Heaven if i didn't know you were all right Brennan... you mean too much to me   
Just then, like a magnet pulled by the force of another magnet, Shalimar rushed into Brennan's arms. She touched him, caressed his skin with her hands. It was like she was really there, like she wasn't a ghost at all. the feeling of Brennan beneath her shocked her system. Like a new found sensation to a baby, she imprinted this feeling on her memory, not wanting to forget how this felt to her.  
  
Brennan Inhaled sharply as he felt Shalimar against him, every nerve ending in his body as on fire with desire and longing. She felt different to him just then, but still the same too, like she has dipped herself in a pool of radiance and love. She looked even more beautiful to him then, curled up in his arms, just where she was meant to be.  
  
Shalimar... I love you so much... I am so sorry that I have kept you from heaven... you know i would never mean to do anything like that...  
Shalimar nodded as tears shook her body and she cried into Brennan's shoulder.  
I know... I love you too She said a little while later when her sobs became more distant and relaxed.  
  
They walked over to a bench near the look out, and sat down together. Shalimar with her head in that special spot on Brennan's shoulder, Brennan with his arms around his beloved and his head against her own.  
  
I love this spot Shalimar said with a contented sigh in her voice. It's so... Perfect! she said softly, as Brennan nodded in agreement.  
  
Heather Fox looked on as her ancestor, Shalimar Fox, walked to the bench and sit down with her beloved. She knew that this was meant to be, even if it was just for a short time. Heather knew that Shalimar and Brennan deserved at least this moment together.  
  
{{She needs more time... give her a little longer father}} She asked quietly while looking up toward the heavens.  
  
  



	5. The Brilliance of Love

**I'll Love You Forever~Part 5**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope! as much as I'd love them to be mine, they aint.. and i'll have to deal with the heartache about that for the rest of my life... *sighs*  
**Author's note:** Heather is MINE! I made her... she mine mine mine! Anyways.... I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!  
  
The Brilliance of Love  
  
  
Shalimar and Brennan sat there and continued to watch the sun go down, even though it had set hours ago. They simply didn't want to leave each other's arms.  
  
How is everyone doing? Shalimar asked suddenly, with compassion in her voice.  
  
Brennan took a deep breathe and sighed before continuing. Jesse is.... well he's not doing so good, Shal, he barely talks anymore or eats for that matter. He's shutting down.... He was so upset when you died, he couldn't even cry... not even at the funeral. Brennan cleared his throat softly.  
  
Oh... I wish i could have told him... could have shared with him, how i felt about him... I should have told him that I loved him, that he was the best brother.... friend and team mate anyone could have Shalimar hugged Brennan tighter then, as a single tear ran down her face.  
  
I know Shal... but I think he knows how you felt... he is just having a hard time adjusting to you being gone.... all of us are Brennan said softly into her golden tresses.  
  
What about Emma and Adam? She asked as she wiped the tear away with her ghostly fingers.  
  
Emma hasn't stopped crying.... she has hidden herself in her room, she thinks that we don't know she's crying in there alone.... we hear her... i hear her she cries for you... she calls your name out at night... I thinks she's having nightmares about your death, but when i tried to talk to her about them she denied ever having them. She trying so hard to fill the gap you left that she's ignoring the fact that you can't be replaced and that by trying to be you, the team is loosing her. Brennan sighed again.  
  
And Adam.. He's locked himself in his lab and blaming himself for your death... He hasn't left the lab since you died... he refuses to come out.... I just left him in there... I didn't know what else to do... His voice trailed off at the end.  
  
Oh Brennan... you've had to cope with your own grief as well as everyone else's.... I wish things went different that night.. I wish Emma didn't feel like she had to fill my shoes... I wish that Adam would have had to distance himself from the rest of you... I wish I had been paying attention that night when that GSA Agent came after me.... I wish..  
  
Brennan placed a finger over her lips then, and kissed her.  
  
Shalimar.... This wasn't your fault... it's no one's fault... you know that   
The elemental whispered softly, trying to calm his love.  
  
I know... I just feel so guilty Shalimar mumbled into Brennan's chest. Brennan sighed and looked up at the stars that where now twinkling up in the night sky.  
  
Look Shal... Orion's belt He said nudging her and pointing to where it was. They watched then, just stared up at the glory that was the universe, or at least the small part of it that they saw from their window of a sky.  
  
  
A slight breeze blew over Shalimar then and she shivered.  
  
Are you cold? Brennan asked. Shalimar looked up at him and grinned.  
Yes... a little the breeze is quiet cool tonight Brennan stared at her with a blank look on his face.  
  
Shal.. there is no breeze Brennan's voice had a hint of confusion in it, as he looked into her soft chocolate brown eyes.  
  
The breeze washed over her again, this time causing her to sit up and look around. There standing next to a sycamore tree was Heather. The beautiful young spirit only nodded then motioned for her to come. Shalimar gasped slightly and clung to Brennan.  
  
What's wrong? He asked, his voice filling with panic. Shalimar gazed up at him then.  
  
It's time Brennan... Her voice was a ghostly whisper then, it sent shivers down Brennan's spine when he heard it.  
  
No! Shalimar... Not yet... I.. his voice cracked and a tears began to fill his eyes.  
  
Brennan.... I have to go.. I have no choice in that... but you know that if it were up to me, i would stay with you forever. Tears streamed down Shalimar's pale face then, they flowed so quickly and freely that they were dripping off the bottom of her cheeks.  
  
Just then, a bright glowing golden light shone down around Shalimar, encompassing her in it's beauty. Brennan jumped back when he saw this, afraid of it.  
  
What's happening Shalimar?! He asked his voice shakey with fear.  
  
It's my time Brennan... time to meet my creator... She smiled and looked up into the light right then.  
He's calling for me Brennan.. She laughed softly He's says he's proud of me, even after all the horrible things i've done in my life.. he says he loves me and wants me to come home She back at Brennan again and held out a shining hand to him, he stepped forward and took it, his knees shaking and weak that they gave way and he fell to the ground on them.  
  
Brennan... I love you....It's my time....You have to let me go now She smiled and looked right into his eyes. I'll Love You Forever...  
  
The light became brighter then, until Brennan could no longer look into it and in a flash, the light and Shalimar were gone. Brennan stared at where she had been, yearning for the sight of her back again. When he blinked, he realized that she was gone forever. He buried his face in his hands and finally let the tears he had been holding back, flow freely.


	6. In All His Glory

**I'll Love You Forever-Part 6**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine! I'd be rich it they were... and I'm not rich... so please don't sure me...you'd get two fat cats and a screaming, pinching, spitting, bitting two year old girl.  
**Author's note:** Heather is mine... Amie is mine...I made them.. they MINE... and this is my idea of Heaven, I intended no harm when i wrote this... I hope you enjoy!  
  
**  
In All His Glory**  
  
  
  
  
  
But couldn't we just bend the rules this one time? Heather asked.  
  
She was standing in a great hall, the only color in it was a gleaming, bright white. Clouds and blue sky swirled around the ceiling of the great hall. At the far end was a simple white table, and at the end of it sat a man robbed in white, large white wings sprouting from the back of his robe. The man looked like he was no older than thirty five, but Heather knew for a fact that he was almost as old as the creator himself.  
  
Heaven sure was beautiful. Heather loved being here, when she arrived here herself she was so glad to be rid of the pain that her death had caused her. it wasn't everyday that a plasma conduit explodes on you, and boiling hot plasma splattered all over you. It's not everyday you watch as the hot plasma melts your uniform, then your skin. The pain from the melting skin was enough to make anyone beg for death. but when she saw that bright light in front of her eyes, felt it consume her, she didn't feel the pain anymore, or the fear. She just let her life float away from her body and walked through the golden gates of heaven. she never did look back, not even to say good bye to her loving husband and three children. She knew they would be safe, that they would be ok after she died.   
  
  
  
Heather quickly snapped out of her reverie and turned her attention back the man sitting in front of her.  
I'm sorry Michael... I was just remembering... what were you saying? Heather looked into the tall angel's eyes then.  
I was saying that it is possible to bend the rules.. and I could take it up with the creator myself... but I believe that it would be better if you asked him.. yourself He watched her expression just then, knowing that a look of complete surprise would wash over her face, and it it.  
  
Heather gulped. You want me to talk to... HIM? She asked as she jabbed a thumb in the direction of the ceiling.  
  
Michael laughed then, his deep smooth voice resonating throughout the great white hall.  
of course! You asked for this special request... you deserve to see it through He chuckled softly again and then wiggled a finger for Heather to come closer to him.  
Heather was still caught off guard but walked closer to the famous angel.  
  
the creator isn't that bad you know He whispered into her bent ear. He's actually really nice He chuckled harder then as heather's face turned from shock to slight annoyance at his sarcasm.  
Well.. are you in a right mood today! Heather said with a slight huff in her voice.  
Fine.. I will speak with The Creator myself then! She said as a determined look came across her face. Michael just nodded and rose from the table and motioned for Heather to follow him.  
This way then, Heather..  
Heather suddenly wondered if she was getting in over her head as she stepped through an arched doorway after Michael.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Shalimar was wandering around heaven, when she stumbled on something. When she looked over at it she realized right away what it was-A large window.  
  
What is a window doing on a cloud? She asked out loud to no one in particular.  
When she brushed away the clouds around it her jaw hung open like it had loose hinges.  
A window.. to look out... Suddenly a realization formed in her brain and she smiled.  
For watching loved ones...what a great idea   
Shalimar looked around her then, wondering if she was allowed to use this new found treasure. Seeing no one she shrugged and decided to take a chance. Peering down through the window she watched as the window automatically went to where her loved ones were, Sanctuary.  
  
As the window traveled through Sanctuary, she saw it stop outside of Emma's bedroom door, then moving into her room. There, On her bed was the slender, red headed Psionic. She was crying. Emma had her head buried in her arms, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably from her sobs. Shalimar knew why she was crying and when she heard Emma's voice call out it just confirmed her guess.  
  
Shalimar.... oh i miss you so much   
Emma's voice was drenched in grief and all Shalimar wanted to do was reach out and soothe her beloved friend. When she tried to just that the window became a barrier. Shalimar sighed and just watched her friend weep. Then the window moved on, back through Emma's door and out into Sanctuary again. This time it headed for the Lab, where Adam was. Shalimar watched as it came close to Her leader and seemed to sit down next to him. Adam was sitting at his Lab computer, like usual, but this time the screen was blank. His face was scrunched up into a painful, worried, grief-ridden look. his shoulders were hunched over and strained, her was unconsciously rubbing his his forehead with his finger tips and his was mumbling something that Shalimar could neither understand or completely hear. Shalimar sighed again, as a small tear flowed down her cheek. As the window moved on shalimar wished she could touch them again, hold them in her arms to tell them that she is all right, that everything is all right. When the window stopped again she found herself in the meditation room with Jesse, which was confusing to her as Jesse never really visited that room very often. When she looked at him she saw what he was doing to himself. He was scrawny and sickly looking, like he hadn't eaten in days. His face held so much pain and sadness that it was taking on a sadistic look to it. When Shalimar looked down at Jesse's hand she saw him wrap a elastic band around his hand tight and leave it there, watching as his fingers turned an ugly purple color, then he would release the band and do it all over again, this time for longer and longer. Shalimar watched this and more tears flowed down her cheeks. The window moved on again, quickly traveling through the halls to the work out room. There was Brennan, hitting the punching bag, he had a stern look on his face as he went at the bag with all his pent up anger and grief. He began to hit the bag quick and hard, over and over and soon he was yelling out his frustration. When he stopped he just sunk to the floor, breathing heavy, tears falling from his eyes. He was hurting, he began to rock back and forth on her knees, trying to comfort himself. Shalimar sobbed as she watched him, then completely looked away, finding it hard to see her strong love falter like that. The window seemed to knew when she had enough and it moved off and back to the view it held before it took her on this small journey  
Shalimar stood then, still sobbing softly. They are still so hurt... I wish i could help them She turned away from the window and headed back toward where she came. As she came closer to the area where most of the other were she quickly wiped her tears and headed for the great white hall.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Heather was shown to the outer area of the Creator's and she sat quietly on a fluffy cloud-like chair, wringing her hands together nervously. She looked up when she heard someone call her name.  
  
Heather Fox? When Heather nodded the young woman smiled and waved for her to stand. He will see you now she said with the smile spreading wider on her face. If you will follow me, I will take you to his audience chamber Heather nodded and followed the young woman.  
The creator has an audience chamber? She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
why? would you rather talk to him while he's in the tub? The young woman asked as she raised her slender eye brow at Heather.  
I see your point Heather conceded. The pair weaved through many long corridors and up a winding stair case. How big is this place! Heather asked as her breathe became shallow and quick. the young woman smiled and winked as she headed for a large arched door.   
It's not that big.... here we are She said as she pushed open the large door just enough for Heather to slip through. He's waiting for you she whispered then gently shoved Heather through the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Heather Was wide eyed at when she saw. There, in a blaze of bright light was the creator, or what she could see of him anyway. He was sitting on a thrown like chair, his large feet just barely sticking out of his long white robe.  
  
Umm... what do i call you? My lord? The Creator? Heather's voice became small then.  
  
Call me God, if that makes you feel more comfortable The creator said. His voice seemed to flow through Heather then, as if it was more than just a voice. Heather blinked. ok.. god it is then... She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
You've come about Shalimar.... He said in a all knowing voice. Heather's mouth gaped open then.   
How did you know about that? She asked startled.  
I am God, I know all things... even what's in your heart Heather Fox Heather blushed then, feeling silly for even asking.  
I have come about Shalimar....I think she should be granted life again.. Heather Said softly, without looking up at the creator.  
And why do you think this? The creator asked warmly.  
she is my ancestor... as you know... and you know that if she doesn't have a child, none of my family line will ever exists... i will never exists. Heather's fingers were tapping a soft rhythm on her thigh as she said this.  
I do realize this, but don't you think I would have thought about that if i were to bring her to heaven before her time? He asked in his soft voice again.   
I know you would have... but I can't see any other way of fixing this situation.... can you? Heather asked as she looked up into the bright light. the Creator laughed then, his rich, warm tone filled the room.  
You are a smart one Heather Fox, just the way I created you... Yes you are right.. there isn't any other way to fix this... I almost had the same problem with you when you came home to me.... Heather was shocked to hear this. You mean you almost sent me back too? She saw the Creator nod then before her spoke.  
Indeed.. but I created Amie... she wasn't your replacement but the next best thing I could give your family... and She has become a great asset, don't you think? It was heather's turn to nod then.  
So.. God.. will you send her back? Heather face changed to one of sweetness as she said this. The Creator laughed again at her smile.  
Yes... I will...  
  
Heather smiled widen and she ran into the Creator's arms then. He hugged her tight and placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
Now go.... Tell Shalimar the news.. make haste make haste! He playfully chided as she placed her back on the ground and gently pushed her on her way. Heather ran for the large door, but stopped and turned back to The Creator, smiling.  
I love you She said simply and headed through the door.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shalimar was lounging in a fluffy could when she heard someone calling her name, she looked up and saw Heather Fox running toward her.  
  
Shalimar!! Shalimar!! Heather called. Shalimar stood up and ran over toward Heather.  
What is it? What's wrong!? Shakimar asked with worry filling her voice. As heather caught her breathe, she looked up into shalimar's eyes and smiled.  
Nothing is wrong! Something is right! She said gleefully. Shalimar was confused and raised an eye brown at Heather.  
The Creator... God... He is sending you back! Heather cried joyfully and hugged Shalimar. Shalimar was still confused.  
What do you mean sending me back... i'm dead.. my body is gone.. I can't be sent back! She said forcefully. Heather Sat Shalimar down and let her lean her head on Her shoulder. The Creator has taken care of that, Shalimar.... he knows all.. even what's in your heart...Trust in him Shalimar started to cry then and let Heather Wrap her arms around her and rock her back and forth.  
  
I'm going home She whispered.


End file.
